Could He Ever?
by A Lonely Dreamer
Summary: Roxas Strife transfers to Destiny Islands High. Bullied for being gay before, he wants to keep to himself... it's a shame he's fallen for a beautiful brunt named Sora Leonhart. Will this angel share his feelings of love? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: That Awful Situation

**Could He Ever?**

 **Author's Note:** New story. This is my second story and will be written alongside _It Was Always You_ which is more of an epic tale as opposed to a medium size, sweet story about true love and that teenage obsession we've all had or have. Please read this and enjoy, let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, all character, items and stuff like that are in Italics and are owned by whoever owns them!

 **Chapter 1: That Awful Situation**

Have you ever been in that really, really awful situation where you pretty much just randomly fall in love with someone for no reason? Like, as in, for no reason whatsoever?

And every time you see them, hear them, try to talk to them (because you can't even breathe when they're around anyway) or so much as feel their presence time just stops and all you can do is blush and blush and blush some more?

Do you make a fool of yourself and everyone knows that you've made a fool of yourself and that person you're so in love with just smiles awkwardly and laughs to their friends the second you turn your back?

At the end of the day do you just sit there, staring at their _Facebook_ profile, watching for anyone who dares comment on their status or like their picture?

 _Who the fuck is she? Who the fuck is he?_

 _Why are they liking his photo!_

 _What have they got that I don't?_

 _Am I not good looking enough?_

 _Am I not smart enough?_

 _Am I not funny enough?_

 _Who the fuck are they?_

 _Why won't he message me?_

Then you just curl up in bed on the verge of tears and dream sleepless dreams of the two of you together… but in the end… they're just dreams…

Anyone who has felt any of this knows from the outside looking in that in reality, you're just crazy for them, and it really is all in your head… but when you're stuck in that awful situation it all feels so real.

That is exactly the situation that Roxas Strife had found himself in after transferring to Destiny Islands High School for his second year of high school. 15 years old, full of angst, hormones and loneliness in a school he'd never even looked around.

His first day among the sea of boys dressed in black trousers and white shirts with their blue and black diagonal stripped ties, clad in black blazers to make them look smart while they purposefully undid their top buttons and untucked their shirts. There were girls too in their black and blue checked plaid skirts, white shirts and black blazers but Roxas hadn't really noticed them.

That's right, to top it all off, Roxas Strife was gay.

Roxas had always known he was gay from a young age, and was out to his parents and close friends who accepted him… but then the other kids found out… and that's how the Strifes ended up moving from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands.

The blond, spikey-haired boy was determined not to draw attention to himself, sure he would tell people if it came up and he didn't get that 'I'll beat the shit out of you for it' vibe from them, like he had gotten and them felt the full force of from Xemnas' gang in Twilight Town.

Unfortunately, half way to the receptionists' office on his first day, Roxas' deep blue eyes had caught sight of a poster advertising the school's Struggle team, and naturally, had fallen absolutely, incredibly, one hundred and one million percent in love with a brown, spikey-haired boy named Sora Leonhart, who, as captain of the team from last year, was front and centre with his Struggle sword held in both hands.

Sora Leonhart… Roxas had just looked at the angelic boy and instantly felt himself swept into those sky blue eyes of his… and that cherubic face… such a defined jaw line… such gorgeous cheeks… such thin, yet plump, lips that just screamed 'kiss me!' at Roxas. And his body… thin but toned arms… thin but muscular legs visible because of the gym shorts the team wore… and a lean chest and torso that Roxas could only beg to press up against as he followed the command of the boy's lips…

I suppose you get it already, huh?

Roxas Strife was caught in that awful, terrible, horrific situation where he randomly for no reason whatsoever fell in love with this equally as random boy who he had never met in person. To make matters worse though… he was gay, and Sora in Roxas' mind was the image of sexy, cute, gorgeous boy model who he imagined must have girls pleading and begging and crying for his attention…

So did he have a chance with this angel?

Fuck no.

Not a chance in hell… but that just made the dreams that followed all the more sleepless and upsetting for Roxas.

Anyway, enough about how Roxas Strife came to fall in love with Sora Leonhart… because there was no way Sora could ever return those feelings of love, lust and desire that come with that awful situation…

…was there?

.o0o.

'Hello? Earth to Roxas!' Came the booming voice of Hayner Boyd, one of the three friends Roxas had made in the past seven days at school.

'Huh?' Roxas answered looking around slightly dazed.

He blinked a few times before focussing his eyes on the boy who had addressed him.

'Thinking about lover boy again were we?' Hayner questioned with a wink and a sly grin.

'Maybe…' Was all Roxas could mutter over the laughter of Olette Spencer and Pence Delaney, the other two friends he had made since last Monday.

Roxas had been given Olette as a tour guide and buddy to help him adjust and the two had actually gotten on pretty well, she had even introduced him to her friend Pence and her boyfriend Hayner.

After his previous experiences with friends realising you're gay, Roxas had told them straight away when the three offered to hang out with him after school one night. He had received a manly pat on the shoulder from Hayner and Pence and a girly squeal from Olette, most likely because she now assumed she had a gay bestfriend and this was a dream come true for her.

The four were now sat at the back of the large cafeteria enjoying lunch in each other's company, however Roxas had been day dreaming and watching the entryway for the love of his life the entire time.

'You could just go and talk to him, Roxas.' Olette suggested before biting her apple.

'Yeah, Sora is such, and I mean like, such, a nice guy.' Pence added.

'What would I even say to him though…?' Roxas mumbled with his chin resting in his palm, still staring at the doorway.

'Why don't we just tie him up and force him to make out with you, Rox?' Hayner helpfully offered causing Olette to nearing choke and Pence to spit out his drink.

The two gazed intently at Roxas expecting him to be equally as repulsed and horrified.

'… I dunno I really like his lips you guys…' Roxas responded cracking a smile causing all four to burst out laughing.

Roxas' laughter came to a dead halt as he observed from his spot at the back of the room a brown-haired angel enter with a silver-haired, much taller boy in toll. They were talking animatedly.

Roxas knew that this guy's name was Riku Hosakawa, his one true love's bestfriend… via _Facebook_ stalking and all the times he had begged his new friends for all the information they had on Sora… which was about fifty times by this point.

'Look, Rox.' Hayner began.

'…'

'Roxas!' He shouted causing a stir from a few tables around them.

'Okay, okay, shush!' Roxas replied.

'You have an hour of English class to just stare at the corner of the guy's head for.' Hayner began for a second time.

'I know…' Roxas began before he was interrupted.

'And let's just hope his shirt doesn't get untucked again, please lord, please.' Hayner continued gesturing to the ceiling.

'Why would you pray for that?' Pence asked?

'Because it happened at the beginning of English last Thursday and basically you could see the waistband of Sora's underwear-' Pence had to slap a hand across his own mouth to stop the laughter as Roxas just facepalmed while blushing.

'Stop…' He began but Hayner was enjoying himself way too much.

'So Rox is just sat there completely red in the face, starring at Sora's waistband for an hour.' Hayner was on the verge of exploding with laughter at his own story while Roxas sat still scarlet but also laughing into his palms because of the embarrassment.

'Don't you sit on the other side of the room from him though?' Pence managed out between laughter.

'Yeah he does, so he kept readjusting his chair and then his desk just so he got clear view whenever someone between them messed up his spot.' Hayner couldn't contain himself anymore as he finally succumbed to the repressed fit of laughter.

'Anything to say in your defence, Roxas?' A still very bemused Pencce asked.

'… best English class ever.' Roxas stated finally looking up with his scarlet face, eyes shining with tears from previous laughter at his own ridiculousness.

'I don't care what you say, Roxas, I'm gonna get you two together!' Olette announced.

'Pfft, as if.' Roxas responded.

'Why don't you believe me!' Olette huffed back making a sad face at him in jest.

'Because he's literally a model for 'sexiest guy ever in the history of ever magazine' and I would bet money he a. isn't gay, b. even if he was wouldn't look twice at me, or c. is currently very busy sleeping around every girl at the school except for you Olette.' Roxas finished triumphantly but depressively shovelling a fork of lasagne into his mouth.

Even more laughter erupted from Roxas' three friends as he just sat there stunned by their reaction.

'Okay! Okay! Rox, first of all, Sora is very well known to have a posse of fangirls-' Hayner began.

'See!' He said from his pit of despair.

'But! Everyone also knows that Sora Leonhart is the sweetest human being ever-' Olette continued.

'I feel so much better now, guys, thanks, he's perfect, I know.'

'And! Everyone also, also knows that he has never dated, shows no interest in girls or boys and introduces himself by shaking hands and saying 'nice to meet you!' Pence finally added.

'Do you guys share a body or something?' Roxas began, Hayner snorted.

'Point is, Roxas, you're the only person to ever call him 'sexy', everyone else calls him 'cute' and I've been doing some digging already as part of my plan to make you guys date,' Roxas raised an eyebrow, 'all the girls think of him like a pet fish or a brother, he's just really, really nice to everyone.' Olette informed him.

'How do you know all this?' Roxas questioned.

'Girl connections and gossiping, duh.' She stated triumphantly, biting the apple again to mimic Roxas' earlier actions with his lasagne.

'Huh…' Roxas replied…

Before the group knew it lunch was long gone, classes continued and Roxas spent another hour drooling over the brunet across the room in English, who, every time he smiled even if it was at something the teacher said to the class, made Roxas' heart melt.

After school, he went to hang out with his new friends at their hangout: The Usual Spot, as they called it.

'I've got some great news!' Olette announced the second they entered the small alley near Pence's house that the three Islanders had hung out in since the age of 5.

'What?' Pence questioned.

'We're all going to the movies this Sunday!' Olette continued.

'Yay?' Hayner questioned before Pence could this time.

'Yay indeed! Becaaaaauuuussee we're going with my friend Kairi Hikari!' Olette jumped up and down in an attempt at a victory celebration. Hayner and Pence however both looked at each other with raised eyebrows and eventually Pence joined he celebrations.

'So, who's she?' Roxas asked confused.

'I have to say I'm impressed at how fast you work, Ol!' Hayner proclaimed from his reclining position on the cushioned floor.

'Guys? Hello? Hi? Who is she?' Roxas tried again.

'Oh, just a friend.' Olette answered beaming at Roxas. 'And she's bringing her twin sister, her boyfriend and their bestfriend.'

'Huh, okay sounds good I guess.' Was all Roxas replied.

Later that night as he got into bed in just his black boxers, Roxas fell asleep dreaming of the brown-haired angel… nothing with a narrative just the two of them… together, holding each other in a loving embrace.

Roxas didn't give another thought about the movie trip this Sunday, he hadn't even _Facebook_ stalked Kairi to find out who her sister, boyfriend and bestfriend all were because he didn't care about Kairi, just Sora… wondering if he would ever get the courage to add the boy and see his actual profile, and not just look his profile picture of him with his family out for dinner for the rest of his days…

If he had thought about it a bit more… maybe Roxas would have actually been prepared for what the movie trip of Sunday had in store for him…

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading, let me know how I did for a first chapter and what you think! !


	2. Chapter 2: The Page and the Doubt

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

Thanks for all the positive feedback so far guys! I know the story has only just kicked off but now we're past the prologue I think it's time I make this story a bit less generic than it started out !

Also I own only the plot, no characters or products etc.

 **Chapter 2: A Missing Page and That Awful Self-Doubt**

Okay. So Monday of week two was over, and Roxas had indeed spent the entirety of English class that afternoon staring straight at Sora's slightly untucked shirt. It was a good thing that Roxas had always had a talent for English, because between Sora-watching, quickly turning his head to avoid Sora catching him, and trying to look interested whenever Ursula looked his way, Roxas had no time to make notes on their current lesson: fictional writing.

It was all totally fine though.

Roxas was totally fine.

As he sat eating dinner with his loving parents Ashe and Cid Strife, his stomach totally wasn't rejecting the steak he was eating, or the vegetables that accompanied it because his stomach totally wasn't in knots, aching for him to pull out his _iPhone_ to check _Facebook_ to see if the brunet had changed his profile picture.

Would he check it and see that his one true love now had a profile picture of himself and some random girl together? Would they be kissing? Or holding hands? Or anything worse!?

It was too much, Roxas gave into the urge.

While his father began talking about the latest car he was working on at the garage, Roxas very, very, very discreetly slipped his hand into his pocket.

Entering in his passcode: 15101999 (Sora's birthday according to social media).

Roxas opened his stalking app and simply pressed the search bar which immediately brought up his favourite stalkee: Sora.

Phew!

Same picture.

Roxas let out a breath of relief, his stomach beginning to unknot.

'Gonna tell us who that is then, Kid?'

Cid Strife's gruff voice cut through the air, bringing Roxas' mind back to his present situation.

Shit. Caught. Roxas' father was leaning straight towards him, peering at Sora's profile.

'Umm, he's a guy at my school…' Roxas began.

'Uh huh.' Cid stated before putting down his fork.

He sighed deeply.

'Listen, Rox, Son.' He began, locking eyes with his son, 'You know we support you about all this… boy stuff…' His vision crossed to his wife Ashe who nodded while smiling, 'but we can't afford to move again…'

All those feelings of guilt held within Roxas suddenly stirred, knotting his stomach once again. Was it possible to feel this sick as often as Roxas did?

'I know, Dad, and I didn't mean to like… well… like this guy but I just do…' Roxas spoke softly, looking at his mother's concerned face.

'Well, if ya do then ya do I suppose, Kid, but just be careful, alright?' Cid replied perkily.

'Yeah, sure.' Roxas responded a bit more happily, pleased that he wasn't going to get a guilt trip about moving again.

'So what's his name, Sweetie?' Ashe asked, beaming at her son.

'Well…' Roxas began blushing from ear to ear, slightly out of embarrassment, but also out of the feelings he felt for the boy in question and how his heart stirred at his very name.

'His name's Sora Leonhart.' Roxas began, having to look away while he said the word 'Sora' as it made him literally giddy inside.

'Mm.' Cid grumbled signifying Roxas should continue.

'And he's on the Struggle team, that's how I first saw him – on a poster, annnnd he's in my English class.' Roxas continued.

'So you two gonna work on Romeo and Juliet together then for a joint project or something.' Cid stated a clear smirk on his face as he tried to eat innocently. 'Or Romeo and Julian or whatever?' He added still smirking.

Ashe slapped his arm.

'Cid, behave!' She jokingly ordered her husband.

Roxas was beyond red now. Blushing was a minor league word in comparison to the present situation.

'Sorry, Rox, continue.' Cid apologised still smirking.

'Urm and well that's it I guess I haven't exactly spoken to him or anything…' Roxas said looking away in embarrassment at the fact he was admitting to being a stalker to his parents basically.

'Ah. Say no more.' Cid said decisively. 'So you got the hots for a randomer.' He concluded.

Roxas choked on his orange juice.

'W-w-well I mean- yeah I guess I do ummm I ummm oh well I… I…'

Cid just chortled to himself in victory as Ashe began scolding him for his bad behaviour.

Later that evening Roxas found himself in bed, starring at the angel's profile picture again, daring himself to add the boy.

Bzzt.

A text message.

 _Don't you dare! Go to sleep!_ – Olette

 _Urgh! Fine cya tomorrow Ol_ \- Roxas

Damn psychic girl bestfriends!

Roxas did soon fall asleep, dreaming of Sora Leonhart and all the ways he could find the courage to talk to him.

Little did Roxas Strife know –

…../ Fragment missing /…

/Roxas/ Error Synchronising Chain of Events /Sora/

…../ Fragment missing /…

…. This page has been written but/ …..

… Break the dream…...

…Find the missing pages…

…..Transcend the dream..…

…Seek the truth…

See the world for what it really is…..

.o0o.

Tuesday dragged like hell, and with no English class on Tuesdays Roxas had spent it wishing for Wednesday, which just made it drag all the more. And another night of starring at the same picture followed by his friends' texts reassuring him that Olette had a plan came and went.

Wednesday though, Wednesday, was one hell of a good day in Roxas' books. As soon as English came, Sora's black school blazer was taken off by said boy and placed around his chair back. It was a chilly day with a cold breeze and Roxas could have sworn he saw the boy shiver at various points, but whatever, all he knew was that Sora had spent all of English slouched forwards revealing his white boxershorts topped with a red waistband, the fact that more than just the red waistband was revealed led Roxas' imagination to fly out of control. And Roxas was in perfect view for that entire hour.

Yes, Wednesday was a good day.

Now, Thursday was an interesting day mainly because it was Roxas' birthday, and he was now sixteen years old. Although he received pancakes for breakfast and a few video games as well as cards from his family, Roxas expected nothing else, because he hadn't told a soul when his birthday was, not even his closest friends.

Roxas had come to school a little bit early on his birthday and was sat in his usual sat in his homeroom, head in his hands and completely spaced out, dreaming of the chocolate haired angel and how badly he wanted to ravish the boy… and love the boy… god help him if he had to stand up anytime soon, that would be awkward.

He was abruptly slammed back into reality by an object hitting him on the forehead lightly.

'Ow.' Roxas moaned picking up what seemed to be a bar of chocolate from the desk where it had landed, he looked up to see the smiling face of Hayner.

'Happy birthday, bro!' Hayner shouted giving the seated boy a rough manhug.

'Happy birthday, Rox!' Pence added siting down in his seat handing Roxas a five dollar note.

'Happy birthday!' Olette finished for the trio, giving Roxas a brotherly hug and a card.

'Uh thanks you guys.' Roxas smiled at each of his friends.

'So you gonna tell us why we only found out it was your birthday today because Olette happened to check _Facebook_ on the bus this morning?' Hayner asked, crossing his arms and trying to seem upset with his blond friend.

Roxas just shrugged.

'I've never really had friends who would have gotten me gifts for my birthday.' Came Roxas' sad but honest response. This caused Hayner's crossed arms to immediately unfold and his scowl to turn soft.

'You serious, Rox?' Pence asked from in front of him with sad eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Roxas added smiling down at each of the presents his friends had gotten him. 'Thanks you guys.' He beamed at them.

'Don't sweat it, bro, many more years of those to come.' Hayner smiled back.

Thankfully Olette spoke up, drawing attention away from Roxas who had to wipe away a tear from his left eye.

'Buut,' She began, 'My real present to you Roxas is coming in the form of our cinema trip this Sunday.' She sing-songed triumphantly, trying to steal the show from her boyfriend.

'And I'm paying for your ticket.' Pence added, also trying to best Hayner.

Hayner looked between them suddenly realising what had just happened.

'Well, Hayner, what are you getting me?' Roxas joked at him, still feeling ridiculously happy at his new friends' words and actions.'

'I'm helping you tie up Sora remember?' He answered laughing.

'Hayner wins!' Roxas stated broadly causing all of them the burst into laughter. 'No, but seriously when are we tying him up, Hayner?' Roxas deadpanned. Hysterics were entered by all.

Although Thursday was a great day: birthday, awesome friends, an hour of English where Sora's dark blue boxershorts with a dark grey waistband were on show the whole time (happy birthday Roxas!), and his favourite dinner in the form of pizza with artichokes, there was another reason Thursday was so good.

In fact, it transcended good, it was definitely great. No actually, it was the best fucking day of Roxas' life to date.

Over the past week and a half Roxas had received friend requests from various people at school, just because that's how it worked with social media at school.

But Thursday night was special, because written across his notifications at the very top of the list was:

 _Sora Leonhart has sent you a friend request._

To understand the events that unfolded next, here's a little bit of information.

Roxas was sat on his desk chair doing homework at 8pm, his phone was on his bed, having left it there to avoid distraction, when he saw those words highlighted on his phone screen, Roxas literally catapulted himself across the small-medium sized room, grabbed his phone and rolled into the windowsill above his single bed, causing him to roll backwards and fall off the side of the bed, phone in hand.

But fuck pain and all that shit, that friend request was getting accepted right now, broken bones be damned!

And so it was accepted.

And so Roxas began exploring every single status, photo, tag, video and update on the boy's page, including his 'about' section scanning for any hints of a girlfriend past or present, and found absolutely none.

Now this was a seriously good day, right?

Oh we aren't finished yet though.

Because after Roxas had decided enough stalking was enough for one night, he put his phone down on the windowsill and tried to go to sleep, only to have the device light up once more.

Strange. No 'bzzt' sounded indicating a text or anything.

 _Sora Leonhart posted on your wall._

What?

The?

Fuck?

….

….

What?

What the fuck?

Roxas instantly unlocked the device and clicked on the alert link, desperate to see the post.

And there it was:

 _Happy birthday Roxas_ _! Hope you had a great day_ _!_

Minutes went by with Roxas starring helplessly at the message wondering what the hell he should do. The boy of his dreams, who he had never met properly (except in dreams of course), and had never spoken to, had added and wished him a happy birthday!

What the hell did he do!?

Roxas sat in darkness, as rays of moonlight filtered through his cream blackout curtains. The rays barely reached halfway across his equally cream carpet and the night in Destiny Islands remained still save for the low murmur of the creatures of the night outside.

What the hell did he do!?

Did he send Sora a message?

Did he thank him?

Did he talk to the boy tomorrow at school?

What was he supposed to do?

Bzzt.

 _Ok stop freaking out, Roxas! –_ Olette

 _Skfslhgshgshgsgsgsjsgjsegjs help meeee! –_ Roxas

 _Don't do a single thing! Don't message him, don't talk to him, don't do anything! I have a plan! –_ Olette

 _But, Ol! I love him sooo much!_ _-_ Roxas

 _And he clearly loves you too :p!_ –Olette

 _Stop!_ _Help!_ _What do I do!? –_ Roxas

 _Go to sleep! Happy birthday Roxas! Sleep well thinking about Sora haha ;)!_ Olette

And Roxas did sleep well whilst thinking about the brown haired boy… eventually… once the excitement had passed through him… which meant that sweet slumber finally came at about 4am… two and a half hours before he had to get up for school the next morning…

Friday. Friday was a weird day for Roxas Strife.

As soon as the blond's alarm went off it was nearly smashed under the weight of the very tired boy's hand. Not that Roxas had giant hands or a giant's strength, no certainly not, he was just so damn tired the pain of that action was completely numbed until his hand began to throb in the shower five minutes later.

Yeah, Friday was off to a bad start already.

And it didn't get much better.

In fact, this is how his breakfast went:

'Roxas, granny and gramps called and they want us to come up to stay in Twilight Town this weekend.' Ashe Strife spoke softly to her only son across the breakfast table.

'But, Mom, I actually have friends who want to hang out with me on Sunday.' Roxas sulked, pouting at the end of his statement.

'I know, and if they're really your friends they can just wait another week for you to go to the movies with them, Sweetie.' Ashe smiled.

Roxas knew there was nothing he could do so he simply huffed, wished his mother farewell and began his walking trek to school, which took him twenty five minutes. Urgh how hard was life for a teenage boy like Roxas!

Thankfully, the first lesson of Friday was English. Sadly though (another 'sadly though' moment for Roxas already!) Sora was absolutely bouncing off the walls hyper today, he couldn't sit still by the looks of things, he was smiling at everything, even Ursula! He was beaming, turning in his chair and talking animatedly to everyone in the vicinity… and this meant no slouching forwards… and thus no boxershorts on display for Roxas to stare at, so English was spent actually learning about advanced fictional writing linguistic techniques today, rather than inappropriate daydreaming.

The upsetting part for Roxas was questioning why the brunet was so damn happy today, only a day after wishing him a happy birthday.

Had a girl offered him quick, easy, fast-paced, hormone-fuelled sex after school? Roxas fucking hoped not, the thought brought him to near tears after all.

But could it be that? Could Sora have a quick shag lined up for tonight and was that why he was so happy?

The depressive stance that Roxas' mind took to any Sora-related situations ignored the possibility that maybe Sora was going out for dinner with his family or was buying a new video game tonight. No, in Roxas' mind the absolute worst must be the case!

Whatever.

If Sora wanted that then fuck it. Fuck him, fuck it, fuck the whole damn thing, fuck life in fact.

Fuck it all.

Roxas left English faster than anyone else that day, when usually he was last to leave. He didn't even wait for Hayner to catch up.

When lunchtime came around Roxas got himself a ham sandwich, a packet of crisps, an apple and a soft drink and found his usual table at the back of the room.

Sitting down he pulled out his phone.

 _At usual spot. Can't go to movies on Sudnay :/_ \- Roxas

 _Sunday*_ \- Roxas

 _You have to! –_ Olette

 _Next weekend instead?_ –Roxas

 _Ok, I'll tell Kairi and peeps we rearranging_ – Olette

As if on cue the brunet bounced into the lunch hall, an enormous grin spread from ear to ear. Riku was trying to follow the boy, shaking his head and laughing at his shorter friend's hyperactivity. It looked like RIku was trying really hard keep the brunet under control from Roxas' viewpoint.

Just then Riku pulled out his very top-of-the-line smartphone and read what must have been a text message. His smile faded as he tapped Sora on the shoulder and showed him the message.

Sora's ridiculously large smile faded immediately, in fact his eyebrows seemed sunken and he was definitely upset about whatever was on that text message that Riku received. Roxas felt his own heart sink seeing Sora look suddenly so dejected, even if Sora's lady friend had cancelled on him or whatever, Roxas still wanted to see Sora happy no matter what.

Yeah, 'in love' barely came close for how Roxas felt about Sora.

Sora suddenly turned his gaze towards Roxas' direction, so the blond boy averted back to his sandwich with ninja-fast timing. You had to be ninja-like when in Roxas' line of work.

Roxas found himself not hungry all of a sudden and left the lunch area in a mild hurry. Olette gave him a 'where the fuck are you going?' look from the entry way next to the food section as she stood in line with Hayner, Pence and two girls he didn't recognise, one of them had blond hair and the other had red hair.

The latter, Roxas presumed, was Olette's friend Kairi, and so the former must be her twin (they looked a lot alike). Oh well, Roxas knew two out of four faces he would be meeting next weekend at least.

The three girls were in very deep, high-speed chatter after Olette's death glare had ended, clearly they were plotting something against someone… probably him after bailing on the movies.

Taking one last look at his beloved brunet, Roxas had the urge just to run over and cuddle the boy to death, seeing him look so thoroughly upset as he sat at his lunch table with Riku, the taller boy was trying to console him (he seriously looked like he was about to break down in tears, was this girl that special?)

No English class in the afternoon meant that school dragged onwards like a real bitch, and Roxas found himself ambushed as soon as the bell sounded and he had left the room.

The blond was walking down the glazed wooden-floored corridor between the History department and the student entry way, minding his own business, well, thinking about pressing Sora against one of the nearby lockers, when he felt himself grabbed on the left arm and spun backwards into said locker that was just involved in his fantasy.

Except instead of a gorgeous blue-sky-eyed angel pinning his against the locker, Olette's angry, red face occupied most of Roxas' vision, the raging steam visibly pluming from her ears.

'What. The. Fuck, Roxas!?' She bellowed, not caring that she had just nearly deafened her friend.

'Okay, I know I shouldn't have bailed but it's not my fault, Ol, my grandparents want me to visit them so they can celebrate my birthday with them!' Roxas pleaded innocently. He caught sight of Hayner and Pence in the background sniggering at his situation, Pence gave him a thumbs up as a sign of support.

'Yes, Roxas, and I understand that bit.' She hissed. 'However, you also bailed on lunch.' She hissed much louder this time.

'Sorry, I didn't feel hungry.' He apologised, looking away from his friend feeling a bit ashamed that he had just randomly ditched them.

'Hmpf.' Was Olette's annoyed reply as she began to calm down seeing Roxas react that way. 'It's okay, but do you have any idea how much hard work you're making this!' She teased at him.

'Making what.' The blond shot back in response raising an eyebrow.

'Well you have to wait until next Saturday now I suppose.' She smiled folding her arms, clearly satisfied that this was adequate revenge.

'For what!?' Roxas protested, but Olette just walked away shaking her head as Hayner patted Roxas on the shoulder and Pence just shook his head along with Olette, clearly all three of them were involved in this bizarre plot, but whatever, Roxas just went to his happy place and began thinking of Sora and him lying together on the blond's bed watching _Netflix_ or something together, locked in a tight embrace. Absolute paradise…

The four friends hung out that evening at Hayner's house playing video games, but sadly Roxas had to leave early so he could pack for the weekend in Twilight Town.

How was the weekend you ask?

Well, Roxas had no friends left in the city thanks to his sexuality, in fact, he refused to go anywhere near the city centre where all teens and young adults spent their free time. So while it was nice seeing his grandparents, the blond had to tell them all about his boy crush on Sora, thanks to his mother. Cid Strife was in fits of laughter at his son's expense the entire time as Roxas' grandparents gave him strong words of encouragement… you know, the over the tip ridiculous ones they give you to try to empower you.

So it was kinda boring for Roxas…

And the following week was just the same… he stared at the brunet during English, lunch and all of his free time, the lattermost via his phone. And Roxas just sank into a pit of sadness over the whole situation… Sora himself hadn't seemed himself, rather than being very friendly and smiley, the brunet would play with his food during lunch, smile only when he forced it on and the struggle not to just run over and kiss the boy and make him feel better was killing Roxas on the inside.

Friday of that week rolled around eventually and the gang were informed by Olette that Kairi and co were still up for the movies the following day, and when Roxas had told her that he had finished all of his homework earlier in the week (when it was actually set), she beamed at him, giggled and ran off to inform Kairi that Roxas wasn't bailing this time so the event could go ahead as planned.

Oddly enough, while sitting in lunch on Friday, Sora was happy again. Actually, no he wasn't happy, he was fucking ecstatic at something, the sun was once again shining from the brunet's beautiful smile and it infected his friends as Roxas watched them together at lunch.

Roxas was so busy gazing at the handsome figure of Sora as he glowed, that he failed to properly note exactly who was sat on a table with the brunet at lunch… and the fact that he was with three friends: Riku, a blond girl and a red haired girl…

But Roxas failed to notice this rather… important fact…

The next day the gang had met at the cinema complex in the mall of Destiny Islands: Destiny Plaza.

Olette had received a text from someone as the gang waited and for some reason immediately sent Roxas off to the snack isle to get himself a drink.

Roxas wasn't sure he was thirsty but in Olette's words: 'Oh my god, Roxas, just do it just trust me please!'

The blond purchased a large _coke_ from around the corner, as he had left he had seen a group of teens, four in fact, approach his friends and the seven had all greeted each other. Roxas felt slightly isolated but he trusted Olette with whatever she was up to.

The girl had also instructed him to look as good as possible weirdly. Roxas had complied though, wearing his semi-skin-tight grey jeans and a white t-shirt complete with a blue and white checked short sleeved, casual shirt. Black socks and black converse shoes accompanied the outfit.

To Roxas, however, it didn't matter what he wore, it didn't matter who thought he looked good, he only wanted Sora Leonhart to think 'Wow! Roxas Strife is hot! Marry me, Roxas!'. A guy could dream right?

Roxas found a side bench against a wall behind the snack queue where he could place his drink and put his money back into his brown wallet. Suddenly though he heard talking coming closer to him.

'Hi, you're Roxas, right?' A sweet voice said from his side, turning Roxas noticed the red and blond hair of two girls.

'Hey.' He replied smiling. 'Yeah that's me.'

'I'm Kairi and this is Namine.' The bolder, red-haired twin spoke, offering her had to Roxas.

He shook it as well as Namine's.

'Ah so you guys are the ones Olette's been plotting madly with all week then!' Roxas stated jokingly.

'Hmm, you're not wrong.' Namine, the quieter, blonde twin replied whilst chuckling.

Roxas noticed that the twins already had tickets. Olette hadn't given him one yet…

'We're gonna get some junk food so see you in a minute.' Kairi said kindly to Roxas as the twins both walked off to join the line. Roxas just smiled again and waved them off.

'Yo, bro!' Hayner greeted Roxas who was still trying to put his money away.

'Hey, guys.' Roxas smiled at his three friends plus a taller silver-haired boy.

'I'm Riku, nice to meet you, Roxas.' Riku offered his had just like the girls had before.

'You too, Riku.' Roxas replied.

Riku was amused by something though.

'What? Have I got something on my face?' Roxas asked swatting at his cheek.

'Nah, I'm just glad he won't feel over-dressed now, maybe he'll relax a bit and stop panicking about how he looks.' Riku stated in a very off-hand way.

'Huh?' Roxas was confused.

Olette quickly ushered Riku off to join the snack line, Hayner and Pence in tow.

'What about my ticket, Ol?' Roxas called after her.

'You'll get it in a minute!' She shouted back over Pence's head.

The six of them were now together in the line as Roxas finished putting his money back in his wallet, damn small change!

He was more relaxed now that he had met everyone, the three newcomers seemed nice, and Riku as a potential friend meant closer access to Sora! Woo! It was quite clear that Riku and Kairi were a couple without them occasionally kissing each other and holding hands in the line.

Wait.

''Her twin, her boyfriend and their bestfriend.'' Roxas quoted to himself.

That was four not three including Kairi.

'H-hey!' Came an absolutely angelic, rich voice from behind Roxas.

Roxas turned around wondering who the voice could have belonged to.

As you can imagine, it's a good thing Roxas had put his drink on the bench beside him and wasn't holding it.

Standing a few feet away from the blond was the brown-haired, identical in height brunet named Sora Leonhart that Roxas Strife had been desperately crushing on for weeks.

The angel was wearing dark-cream chino jeans and a white shirt with extremely thin grey, horizontal lines. His red shoes, which were definitely leather ended his outfit. The highlight for Roxas however was the person in front of him though, not the clothes. Everything from the prominent collar bones, the chiselled jaw and cheek bones, the spikey brown hair, the plump but thin lips that screamed 'kiss me!' at Roxas, all the way to the delicate ears adorning Sora's head made Roxas shiver pleasurably throughout his body.

But those blue eyes were the centre of it all… those sky-blue eyes that met Roxas' own ocean-blue ones… the two boys stood facing each other, all Roxas could see was himself in Sora's eyes… a reflection… the blond desperately hoped that maybe it was a sign that the brunet only had eyes for him… but who believes in signs… right?

'H-hi.' Roxas replied shakily back to the brunet after what seemed like years of passing time. Roxas was aware he was blushing madly, but to be fair Sora's cheeks were bright red as well, and Sora couldn't be blushing at him Roxas assumed, so maybe the angel wouldn't notice?

'S-so you're Roxas?' Sora asked equally as shakily, scratching the back of his head and going redder.

'That's me.' Roxas smiled as best he could, Sora had become by far the redder of the pair by now but Roxas hadn't noticed…

Because how could the love of his life ever possibly return that love…?

Right…?

 **Author's note:**

Next chapter sees some more awkward interactions and a lot of blushing between the two so stay tuned!

Also, how did everyone like the missing page message part way through? Confusing right? Can you figure out what it is and how these things will figure into the story?


	3. Chapter 3: That Awful Confusion

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**

Brilliant to get so many views, f&fs and reviews so soon on this story. I haven't heard much about my random missing fragment section only a positive comment or two about the mystery of it.

A huge shoutout goes to **xXDark AceXx** for his very in-depth theory about what these fragment sections are about, seriously that was some trippy fantheory right there bro haha, thanks for being supportive of this story so far!

Also I own only the plot, no characters or products etc.

 **Chapter 3: That Awful… Confusion…**

'H-hi.' Roxas replied shakily back to the brunet after what seemed like years of passing time. Roxas was aware he was blushing madly, but to be fair Sora's cheeks were bright red as well, and Sora couldn't be blushing at him Roxas assumed, so maybe the angel wouldn't notice?

'S-so you're Roxas?' Sora asked equally as shakily, scratching the back of his head and going redder.

'That's me.' Roxas smiled as best he could, Sora had become by far the redder of the pair by now but Roxas hadn't noticed…

Because how could the love of his life ever possibly return that love…?

Right…?

Sora was still scratching the back of his head as he stood opposite the blond, smiling nervously.

Roxas had no idea what to do or say, thankfully Sora spoke up.

'Oh! I'm Sora, nice to meet you, Roxas!' The brunet piped in his angelic, luscious voice. The boy extended his hand out towards the other.

'You too.' Roxas stated whilst trying to give off his most brilliant smile as he took Sora's hand and briefly shook it, wishing the touch would last forever. Sora's hands were so soft… would the rest of him feel like this…

Stop! No! Stop! Save it for later! Inappropriate thoughts!

There was another awkward silence as the two maintained their hand-contact. An 'ahem' sounded from some direction that neither boy really cared about, both stood with their gazes fixed on one another, but the sudden sound forced them back into reality as they turned to see all six of their friends standing, staring at them.

Olette, Kairi and Namine were all giggling and whispering madly looking between Roxas and Sora. Pence was face-palming, Hayner was giving Roxas a thumbs up as encouragement, and Riku was giving Sora one of his own… of course Roxas had no clue why… you get the picture… Roxas had such little self-confidence thanks to his experience in Twilight Town.

So much awkwardness… thankfully Sora broke it once again.

'Oh, um here's your ticket, Roxas.' Sora said with a smile to the blond. 'Have you ever been to Destiny Plaza before? I know you're new at school I guess you just moved here?' Roxas' angel asked him.

'Thanks and no I haven't, uhh, w-why?' Roxas asked raising an eyebrow and secretly worrying the cinema complex had some sort of Faggot-Detector and the alarms would be raised and Sora would have to shoot him on sight or something.

'W-well you see.' Sora visibly gulped… but Roxas missed it as usual with these signs… unfortunately for the brunet Riku was paying for his popcorn so there was no one to deliver the thumbs up of ultra-confidence this time.

There was no question, Sora was by far the more scarlet of the pair now.

'You okay?' Roxas asked hoping that the brunet would notice his concern and realise it as a sign they should just get married right now. Roxas sent Sora a warm smile to seal the deal and the brunet shook almost visibly in response.

'Y-y-yeah, I just uh, so basically in this cinema they're like totally strict with tickets.' Sora started, looking straight at the floor and scratching the back of his head.

'Haha they are?' Roxas responded trying to get those perfect sky-blue eyes to look at him.

'Umm yeah so basically, uhh…' Sora looked to his side and saw Riku emerge with Kairi nibbling at his gigantic yellow popcorn bucket, ahhh the puns. The silver-haired thumbs up occurred and Sora returned his focus to the blond before him.

Fuck it. Roxas saw his opportunity. He reached out and clasped Sora's perfect right shoulder with his left hand.

'Sora, you sure you're okay?' Roxas loosed the phrase with another dazzling smile accompanying it.

The brunet nearly melted as scarlet turned to purple and the six onlookers all haphazardly stuffed popcorn into their mouths, afraid to take their eyes off the thing they had really come to watch… after all they had all _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ before, and Pence had seen it like seven point four times… don't ask how you see something a point fourth of a time…

Sora sensed that the blond would soon lift his hand and the new contact would cease. Sadly it did when Roxas lifted his hand and replaced it by his side still smiling that gorgeous smile.

'S-sorry, I just ummm… well so yeah they're strict and basically they force you to sit in the seat number you have on your ticket.' Sora rushed out, breaking his eye contact with Roxas and beginning anew his attempts to scratch off the back of his head it seemed.

'Wow! It gets THAT busy?' Roxas asked with a laugh trying so hard to not show his own clear nervousness. Within the space of a few minutes, Roxas had gone from distantly dreaming about the brunet to actually touching him… twice… he was absolutely not going to fuck this up.

'Uhhh, yeah! Yeah for these big films especially.' Sora chuckled back, thankful that the blond had supplied an actual reason to the supposed 'strictness' of the cinema staff.

The two boys returned to silence both welled in the awkwardness of the situation and also their intermittent sneaking glances at one another.

'Ooookay! Here's your ticket Roxas.' Psychic girl bestfriends have their uses… 'Row G, Seat 13… and here's yours Sora, Row G, Seat 14.' She added cheerily.

'Thanks!' Sora smiled at her and took a small step towards Roxas inconspicuously despite already being quite close to the blond still.

Roxas took a moment to process this idea using some simple maths…

Him + Sora x dark cinema room with everyone distracted on the movie = makeout session with Sora?

Please, please, please, please, please!

'Oh Row G?' Riku started, the eight of them forming a mini-huddle as they walked to their screen, 'The six of us are in Row D but they never check ticket numbers- Fuck Ow!' Riku howled as Kairi stomped straight onto the bridge of his left foot. 'Shit, fuck, ow, I mean yeah you have to sit exactly in that seat number on your ticket or else you get murdered! Fuck is that better?' Fuck I forgot there was totally no need for that Riku asked Kairi as Sora looked almost angry at Riku, the other four just laughed and Roxas was thankful his fantasy makeout session could totally still happen.

Everyone stopped right outside the screen as Riku was hopping in a circle trying to save his foot that would probably need amputating at this rate. Roxas looked at Olette who winked, and then at Hayner who just laughed and gave him a thumbs up and then at Pence who had his arms folded as if to say 'I came up with this part of the plan' and if true Roxas would forever be in debt to the chubby, brown-haired, hipsterish boy…

The gang entered the semi-dark cinema environment and separated themselves in check with the… 'strict ticket reglulations'… 'Don't makeout too much!' Hayner called out to Sora and Roxas as they climbed the stairs towards their separate row. Olette and Kairi simultaneously slapped Hayner so hard on the side of each of his arms that he spluttered audibly. 'Ow! Goddamn it I was joking!'

'Fucking tell me about it.' Riku murmured causing the group of six to laugh.

Sora and Roxas meanwhile had found their seats and were now sitting totally awkwardly waiting for the adverts to start… but all Roxas could think about was the fact that he might be this close to Sexy Sora AND in the dark but Sora totally wasn't gay… and even if he was he could never be gay for him…

Nah, Sora wasn't gay, Roxas would never be so lucky…

Roxas felt a slight jab in his left bicep.

'Roxas, are YOU okay?' Sora teased, giving Roxas a smile that shone bright even as the lights darkened for the adverts.

'Oh, u-uh yeah just had something on my mind was all.' Roxas smiled back making Sora's smile become more prominent.

'Wanna talk about it or anything? W-we're uh friends, right?' Sora asked giving Roxas an adorable puppy-dog pout that blew Roxas' cuteness scale off the chart.

 _Friends with Sexy Sora Leonhart? Abso-fucking-lutely yes I am your friend thank you very much indeed._ Thought Roxas. 'Course we are,' Roxas missed Sora's blush due to the darkness, 'but I'll tell you another time, it's nothing, promise.'

'Okay but now you have to tell me sometime cus you promised.' Sora sing-songed.

Roxas chuckled, 'deal.'

Both boys were secretly sad that the movie actually started… the movie starting meant it would end eventually, and then they would have to leave their currently private world. And speaking of privacy, there was bloody loads, the screen was devoid of anyone bar a group of older teens in row F and their own group of friends in row D; Roxas would have questioned why they had to sit separately but there was no chance in fucking hell it would be right now when separation meant one on one Sora Roxas time… and maybe a makeout session if he could be so lucky.

.o0o.

Anyone who has seen the new _Star Wars_ knows it's at least a 7/10 for hardcore fans and a 10/10 if you're somewhat unaware of the antagonist being a weakling and the canon flipped on occasion. Pence and surprisingly Namine sat together scoffing at a few plotholes, thoroughly enjoying their critical partnership; Olette and Hayner sat together just enjoying the movie for how good it actually is; Kairi and Riku sat sometimes watching, sometimes making out heavily with one another, making the others laugh when Namine's gagging noises could be hurt during those moments.

And Sora and Roxas… were paying no fucking attention to anything in the movie… but neither were they passionately making out themselves like Roxas so desired. Instead the two were both pretending to watch the movie whilst actually sneaking continual glances at each other just as the other looked away. It was thanks to this factor that one of Roxas' Sora related dreams actually came true then and there:

Sora unknowingly reached for his own drink, he always got a drink at the movies… but this time he had completely forgotten due to his encounter with Roxas. The boy pouted realising this, but Roxas, having seen him pout, with a hammering heart tapped him on his right wrist and put his large drink between them both, offering it to the gorgeous brunet.

Sora smiled and mouthed 'thank you', taking a sip of the drink through the straw… and Sora totally didn't take an extra second to lick the straw where Roxas's own mouth and tongue had been… except he definitely did and found that coke tastes so much better when you add Roxas' flavouring to it.

Sora replaced the drink and then it was Roxas' turn to take a sip… and he took an extra second to lap up where the remnants of Sora's own mouth and tongue had just been. And the two went back and forth with the drink doing this so quickly that the cup was drained in about ninety seconds.

Nonetheless, one of Roxas' dreams had come true, he had technically shared saliva with Sora, so much so that a normal person would probably class it as a really weird makeout session. Thusly: fuck the movie, neither of them gave a shit and would need to rewatch it having missed all the plot points anyway.

The credits rolled and begrudgingly the two boys had to stand up and head over to their friends, leaving the screen as a group. Only Pence, Namine, Hayner and Olette could actually discuss their feelings about the movie as Riku and Kairi were being all gross and hetro-coupley together and Sora and Roxas were busy blushing and trying to remember what the hell happened, each laughing at the other's inability to recall any events.

Half-way out the complex Olette stopped the group and asked if everyone was heading home or staying out as she apparently had to be home for some family thing… as did Hayner, Pence and Namine… which meant that Kairi had to be too.

'I'm kinda hungry so anyone wanna go to the food court?' Sora asked looking around the group, his blush reforming as his eyes landed on Roxas.

'I could eat.' Voiced Riku who immediately had his left and right feet stomped on by Olette and Kairi respectively. 'Okay fucking hell ouch! Jesus fucking Christ I'm sorry! I just won't be hungry holy shit!' He cried as he sat on the floor massaging his wounds. Hayner especially was laughing now that the pain chart was in Riku's court rather than his own.

'Roxas?' Sora asked looking straight into the blond's sapphire eyes with his own mesmerizingly blue ones.

'Oh I c-can't.' Roxas replied sadly, distraught that he could have classed this as a movie dinner date with Sora 'The Beautiful' Leonhart.

'Ah, you got family stuff to do too?' The beautiful brunet questioned looking equally as distraught.

'I'd like to but I only brought enough money for the ticket and coke.' Roxas responded.

'Oh that's okay I'll just pay for you!' The brunet immediately perked up, beaming ear to ear.

'I can't ask you to do that for me, Sora, but thank-'

'Well I had most of your coke though and it was a large and that stuff is expensive!' Sora happily stated using his hands to emphasise how expensive that $3.00 coke was and implying it was equal to a food court burger worth £6.00 at least, Roxas remained uncertain though even though his heart beat wildly in assent to Sora's offer. 'And if you still don't feel good about it why don't you just share your coke with me again next time? That way we're even!' The brunet concluded the debate, determined that this was the best solution to anything ever, period.

 _Hello, Dumbass!? If you go to dinner with him it means you guys have to hang out again to even the score moneywise! Do it, do it, do it!_ Roxas thought.

The other six teens were all nodding wildly to indicate that this was in fact the best thing ever and Roxas should do it. 'Okay then, sure, but only as long as I make it up to you another time for the money.' Roxas added wanting complete clarification that there would be an 'another time'.

'Definitely! Now let's go, I'm starving! Bye guys!' Sora rushed out before pacing off towards the food court beckoning Roxas to follow… and yes, everyone received their thumbs up from respective supporting friends once again… but Roxas had no clue why… still…

Sora picked out a nice, quiet, pretty empty burger place that served standard food court burgers and told Roxas to find a table while he ordered. Soon enough, the blond had a gigantic double burger with bacon, cheese, mayo, guacamole and all the side salad with fries he could want in front of him. Sora had the same, and had even gotten them both fizzy orange squash.

'Okay! I think I owe you more than one coke for this, Sora!' Roxas remarked at the sheer size of the order.

'Hehe, yeah maybe two or three.' Sora remarked back happy with Roxas' reaction.

Roxas took a bite and it was exquisite for a food court burger that was for damn sure. 'Woah, this is goooood! In Twilight Town all the food courty stuff was terrible but this tastes awesome!'

'Well we should try all the food court places.' Sora chirped back, Roxas actually managed to note and smile at the 'we' in Sora's reply.

Roxas looked at the menu above the counter and noted the price tags… sorrowfully… 'Oh shit uhh I might just have to watch you eat sometimes I think… and seriously thanks for getting me this burger, Sora.' Roxas stated, red in the face from embarrassment rather than a blush this time.

Sora giggled… music to Roxas' ears… 'Hmmm okay, how aboooout, if I pay for the food and you get me a coke in return and we just keep doing that till we're even?'

'I could,' Roxas started before taking a mouthful of bacon and beef, chewing it and swallowing it, 'but if the food is waay much more expensive wouldn't we end up in an endless loop of you and me going to the cinema and then getting food?' Roxas smirked hoping Sora would see him as cheeky and adorable. Sora made note of the 'you and me' part of Roxas' reply.

'Exactly.' Sora smiled back at him, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was scarlet again… and now beetroot.

Roxas choked on his orange juice.

'Oh I just meant uhhh-' Sora started looking upset and scratching the back of his head, thinking he had offended Roxas with this suggestion.

Roxas' sixth Sora sense caught this though thank the lord. 'No! No! That sounds awesome!' Roxas grinned, recovering from his shock as best he could.

Sora had ceased eating… and if you knew Sora Leonhart the presses needed to be stopped at this rare phenomena… 'Really?' Sora asked like a child in a wonderland of sweets and chocolate, a gigantic, beaming smile forming.

Roxas had to play this cool though… for the sake of his future family and adopted kids with Sora he had to…

'Yeah, I know we just met today, Sora, but I think you're awesome.' Roxas' straw slurped the bottom of his cup just in time for him to miss the girly squeal that emitted from Sora as he heard those words.

'N-not as awesome as you though.' Sora almost whispered to Roxas before he looked away he was beginning to blush so much.

'True, I am aren't I?' Roxas smirked jokingly back at Sora, trying to avoid any awkwardness from setting in.

Sora stuck out his tongue at Roxas as the blond finished the last of his burger.

In response, Roxas stole a fry from the brunet.

'No fair! Now you owe me fries too!' The brunet pouted hiding his obvious smile.

'*Fry*' Roxas emphasised back laughing.

'Nope! Interest!' Sora stated causing Roxas to laugh even more.

'Oh well, guess we'll have to hang out just the two of us even more often so I can pay that back then, won't we, Sora!' Roxas replied still laughing.

'Yeah!' Sora rushed a bit too enthusiastically, but Roxas was so on Cloud 9 from that answer he didn't even care to think about why Sora was so keen on the two of them hanging out…

Roxas blushed in response and the two went into talking about school and how Roxas liked Destiny Islands so far… after a while it came round to English class… Roxas' favourite, though he wasn't going to tell the brunet why… just yet…

'I dunno I guess I like English the most.' Roxas mused in answer to Sora's question of which subject was his favourite.

'Same!' Sora exclaimed happily.

'Wow really! How come?' Roxas asked.

'Cus you're in that class duh!' Sora smiled and he actually reached over and ruffled Roxas' spikes, earning him a pout of the blond's own.

'Buut! If we only met today how come you like it because of me?' Roxas joked back.

'Okay well I actually like it most cus it's the least boring, but you're my new reason!' Sora replied eagerly. 'What about you, Roxas, is it cus Ursula is so nice and kind to everyone?' Sora definitely joked.

'Ha!' Roxas nearly spat causing Sora to giggle. 'Nah I always get good grades therefore that makes it my favourite.'

Sora pouted as if to say _What about me!?_

Roxas leaned over their two person table, their rubbish long disposed of, 'okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Sora, okay Sora?' Roxas said cracking a smile.

'Yeah, sure.' Sora whispered back looking straight into the deep eyes of the blond. Sora was smiling beyond measure in general but being this close to the blond was just… awesome.

'Okay, well you see, Sora, Sora is so damn cool and awesome, and like just amazing, that he makes Ursula's god awful lectures… awesome.' Roxas concluded his whisper and sat back down fully smiling at Sora before pressing a finger to his lips and making a shushing gesture so as to emphasise that Sora had to keep that information secret from himself.

The brunet collapsed in laughter at this causing Roxas to chuckle. When he recovered he looked straight at the blond in all seriousness though he was still grinning. 'Okay, Roxas can you keep a secret from Roxas?'

Roxas nodded biting his lip in amusement.

'Don't tell him that this afternoon has been the most fun I've ever had with someone.' Sora stated seriously, Roxas' jaw dropped.

 _Is he… is he being for real about this…?_

Roxas' phone buzzed indicating a text message. Sora heard it but Roxas didn't go to check it.

'You gonna see who it is?' Sora pouted.

'No need, the only person I wanna talk to is at this table with me right now.' Roxas smiled back innocently causing Sora's mind to explode as Roxas' had done a second ago.

'W-what if it's your girlfriend?' Sora questioned equally as innocently.

'Never had one, never plan to.' Roxas answered nonchalantly whilst shrugging. Yeah, Sora's mind was exploding, rebuilding and fucking exploding over and over, but in Roxas' mind he hadn't just given away his biggest secret to Sora at all…

Roxas checked his phone and saw it was Olette, Sora was trying to catch a glimpse… so the blond showed the page to him:

'How's the date going ;)!?' – Olette

Sora watched as Roxas texted back:

'We have five kids already, thanks for asking.' – Roxas

Sora convulsed in a fit of laughter but was interrupted by his own phone buzzing.

'That your girlfriend?' Roxas asked but inside he was absolutely dreading the answer… what if Sora said that it was indeed his girlfriend and after eating with Roxas he planned to go and meet this girl and shag her brains out?

'Never had one, never plan do.' Sora mimicked in truthfulness.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Roxas began holding up his hand as if to exclaim WTF. 'How in the hell have YOU never had a girlfriend?' Roxas continued.

Sora giggled. 'I could ask you the same question.'

'Well I ummm, uhh, ummm, look at me… I'm nothing special, but YOU are-' Roxas raised his hand up and down to indicate that Sora was hot as fuck.

'Ah but, you, Roxas are,' Sora mimicked him again.

 _He couldn't think I'm... no… he could never think I was… hot…? Maybe he means in a platonic way…_

'But you're the captain of the Struggle team, Sora, fangirls and cheerleaders everywhere!' Roxas exclaimed.

'Maybe I only want someone who actually loves me as opposed to someone who sees me as a quick fuck.' Sora stated smiling and chuckling slightly.

'… Yeah… that would be the dream.' Roxas said still not believing Sora could possibly mean him…

'So you think the same?' Sora queried raising an eyebrow with a glint of hope in his eye that Roxas was clueless about.

'Y-yeah I do, someone who thinks the world of me and would love me-'

'Unconditionally.' Sora finished for him.

Roxas nodded and Sora beamed at him.

'ATTENTION all shoppers, the mall will be closing in fifteen minutes, please pay for your goods and conveniences and head to the nearest exit. Thank you for visiting Destiny Plaza.' Came a gritty voice from mechanical speakers.

Roxas noted that Sora looked sad at this news and didn't quite understand why…

'So who WAS your text off then?' Roxas prodded, trying to make his angel smile again.

'Oh yeah!' Sora chimed before checking his phone and showing Roxas the screen:

'Kairi wants to know if you guys are enjoying your date, and yes, she already hit me for calling it a date and trying to embarrass you by text. Love Uncle Riku.' – Riku

Roxas chuckled at the last part of the text. 'How come everyone is calling it a date?' Roxas joked trying to make light of the fact that he so wanted it to be classed as a date it hurt.

'Who knows.' Sora sing-songed. 'But I'm not gonna correct them.' Sora said looking straight into Roxas' eyes.

The air was thick with a sudden atmosphere that both Sora and Roxas could feel…

'Shit!' Roxas shouted standing up suddenly.

'What's wrong, Roxas?' Sora said standing up worried the blond had been upset by him.

'The mall's closing! I'm gonna miss the last bus!' The blond replied before both boys sped off to the bus stop outside the main entrance to Destiny Plaza.

Roxas made it back in time to his bus back to the more… impoverished side of Destiny Islands' suburbs by a few minutes.

As both boys saw Roxas' bus come round the corner, Sora spoke up, ending the silence that had replaced the thick atmosphere, 'soo, you wanna hang out tomorrow or something, Roxas? J-just u-uh you and u-um me?'

 _Oh my fucking lord yes I will marry you Sora Leonhart_

'I-I can't I have to help my dad at his work tomorrow.' Roxas stated sombrely, distressed that he was giving up a chance to spend time alone with his beloved Sora.

'Oh that's cool.' Sora replied looking down at his feet, moving his right foot around for no reason other than to make it seem like he wasn't slightly hurt.

The brunet looked so much like a scalded puppy at that moment, and Roxas was so overcome by the fact that Sora wanted to hang out so soon with him that he threw all caution to the wind and turned so he was standing in front of the brunet rather than at his side and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling him into the hug slightly.

Sora didn't resist at all and gladly wrapped his arms around Roxas' back in return, the two of them relishing the experience before breaking apart as the bus closed distance towards them.

'S-sorry I just uh wanted to say thanks for today was all.' A beet-red Roxas stated.

'No w-worries, I-I uh liked it actually,' a crimson Sora replied scratching his head for a final time that night causing Roxas to smile and blush even more, 'and uh, let me know when you're free, I'll _Facebook_ you my number and we can hang out… you know just you and me.' Sora concluded with a sincere smile that drilled straight into Roxas' heart.

This time Sora said fuck it to caution and quickly pulled the blond into another hug as the bus stopped before them, breaking apart, Roxas boarded the bus and travelled into the night as Sora stood watching the blond leave, sighing deeply as his own ride pulled up… a black, stretch limo that belonged to a small fleet of vehicles his father, Zack Leonhart, owned… Roxas never saw the limo though but if he had, maybe he would have realised that the price of the burger that Sora had paid for was irrelevant to the fact that the brunet had desperately wanted to spend more time with him…

The signs are always missed though… even the blindingly fucking obvious ones like a black, stretch limo…

Both Roxas and Sora might have been travelling to opposite ends of town… but both travelled with deep, red blushes and pounding hearts from their goodbye hugs…

.o0o.

As soon as Roxas got home he was quizzed on where the hell he had been, and after informing his parents of the situation: the fact that Sora freaking fucking handsome Leonhart and him had just technically had dinner, Roxas' mother was overjoyed at the thought of a son-in-law and Roxas' father shared manly advice about sexual protection… which led to Roxas fleeing the scene and locking himself in his room for the rest of the night…

The group conversation was where Roxas looked to for solace after being scarred for life by his parents, and indeed he found it in the girlish giggling of Olette via the Internet and many emojis explaining that Sora was totally in love with Roxas and it was so obvious, which of course Roxas bought none of due to his absolute pessimism on the situation, even though Pence and Hayner were also telling him how utterly obvious it apparently was…

…../ Fragment missing /…

/Roxas/ Error Synchronising Chain of Events /Sora/

…../ Fragment missing /…

…. This page has been written but/ …..

… Break the dream…...

…Find the missing pages…

…..Transcend the dream..…

…Seek the truth…

See the world for what it really is…..

Of course, there was no way for Roxas to know that already the brunet felt so strongly that way.

Later in the evening however as Roxas readied himself for bed, he receieved a barrage of *ping*s from _Facebook_ notifications.

'Hey did you get home okay ?' – Sora Leonhart

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck why did Olette have to go to sleep early!? Where's your girl bestfriend when you need her!? Okay, Roxas, think, think and then send… think and then send…_

'Hey , I got murdered and this is ghost Roxas, how can I help, mortal?' – Roxas Strife

 _That's gotta make him smile…_

'Does ghost Roxas give good hugs too? :p' – Sora Leonhart

 _Flirty but funny… flirty but funny… you can do this, Roxas…_

'You'll have to find out Monday won't ya! ;)' – Roxas Strife

'Haha oh I will! Now I've had a Roxas hug I can't live without them :p!' – Sora Leonhart

 _Oh I am smooth! Fuck yeah! Victory! But keep him keen… that's what the Internet said anyway…_

'Well you get one every single day now so ha, you're stuck :p – Roxas Strife

'One!? Nope! I've decided that aside from meeting up and getting me cokes you also have to give me a hug whenever I want one :D! – Sora Leonhart

 _Fucking hell yes please, Sora!_

'Deal! Also I wanna talk more but gotta sleep as Internet gets turned off at router by my Dad in a few mins :/' – Roxas Strife

'Ok :( I'll head to bed too then, only stayed up to message you :p haha I'm lame I know but you love it :p!' – Sora Leonhart

'Too true :p! But you love me too so we're even haha :p' – Roxas Strife

 _Come on Sora… make my dreams come true…_

'I do and I'm not even gonna hide it XD! Oh also I'll attach my number so you can text me whenever you want (please text me all the time XD told you I was lame haha)' Sora Leonhart + number attached

Roxas switched to text:

'Hey, it's Roxas, you got this?' – Roxas

'Yep! Night Roxas sleep well! ' – Sora

And Roxas slept very fucking well that night, despite having one emotional fucking trainwreck of a day… going from stranger to acquaintance to friend to best friends with the love of your life in the space of an afternoon and evening was hard stuff…

 **Author's Note:**

Happy New Year! Hope everyone is doing well and thanks for staying with this story, please, please fav, follow and review. Especially review if you don't like some bits so I learn what people want to see more of in my writing and how I can improve

Next chapter will feature the boys at school, Roxas accidently upsets Sora… but makes up for it and Riku gets his foot stood on even more! Hurray!


	4. Chapter 4: Making Those Awful Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** Also I own only the plot, no characters or products etc.

 **Author's Note:**

Before you read the chapter, I feel I need to remind everyone that this fanfic is meant to be a bit crazy, quite fast-paced and highly relatable… We've all been where Roxas (and Sora) have been before, every single one of us, and every single person on the planet, realistically, has pined after someone we thought was unreachable. Key emphasis on 'thought'.

Also please watch your notifications for mine and **ChiiRyeeBiee's** collab Sora x Roxas story that will be published ON Valentine's Day! Wooo!

 **sutatikku** it's been 10 years, a fucking decade since you wrote that fanfiction, it's short, it's weird and it didn't have the ending I wanted as there was out-of-nowhere Sora x Namine sex in it, but out of every fanfiction I've read, yours was so damn bloody strange, awesome and weird that I swore one day I would do something to honour it. So here it is, thank you for inspiring me, it's your fanfic that made me a pure-hearted Sora x Roxas fandom guy, no more Sora or Roxas sleeping with random people here! But seriously, thank you and I hope the last 10 years have been well for you

10 years, I wonder if they'll still be writing fanfics in 10 years? Will it be Sora x Roxas as a pairing? The thoughts and possibilities of the future are the strangest things of all.

 **Kaykio Nightpaw:** I would love to make a jealous Sora for once, absolutely! Sadly it's from Roxas' POV kind of so that's not possible. But I will reveal that those missing page sections are for something… who knows what! Haha no clues at all.

 **ChiiRyeeBiee:** My favouritist, strangest most awesome reviewer and partner in crime! What can I say other than thank you for the support so far, you've helped me stay on my fanfic journey more than you know. Here's to many more insane, funky collab ideas!

 **Simply Rexene:** Your wish is my command! I'm so glad you enjoy this fanfic! I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter, a convert from another pairing always has exotic insight and I hope this continues to please you!

 **JD7270:** Another dear FF friend, we haven't spoken in a month or so because life is crazy but I wrote this with your inspiration and advice in mind! Thanks for supporting me as always!

 **xXDark AceXx:** My protégé! I don't need to tell you how much of an honour it's been knowing you and beta-reading for you. For anyone who hasn't read _Philophobia_ : shame on you! Go do it! It's a great Sora x Roxas story with plenty of awesome ideas and unique characters including OCs who work incredibly well alongside our beloved characters from their respective creators.

 **8 SCREAMING FROG:** HERE IT IS! All caps is the best :p! Hope you enjoy my friend!

 **Chapter 4: Making Those Awful Mistakes**

'Ok :( I'll head to bed too then, only stayed up to message you :p haha I'm lame I know but you love it :p!' – Sora Leonhart

'Too true :p! But you love me too so we're even haha :p' – Roxas Strife

 _Come on Sora… make my dreams come true…_

'I do and I'm not even gonna hide it XD! Oh also I'll attach my number so you can text me whenever you want (please text me all the time XD told you I was lame haha)' Sora Leonhart + number attached

Roxas switched to text:

'Hey, it's Roxas, you got this?' – Roxas

'Yep! Night Roxas sleep well! ' – Sora

And Roxas slept very fucking well that night, despite having one emotional fucking train wreck of a day… going from stranger to acquaintance to friend to best friends with the love of your life in the space of an afternoon and evening was hard stuff…

That is, Roxas slept very fucking well until the usual nightmare began. Even in his dreams the blond wasn't safe from the poisonous illusions that the darkest parts of his mind conjured…

Eventually Roxas fell back asleep, desperately trying to remember that it was HIM who Sora was talking about when he said ''the most fun I've ever had with anyone'', and it was HIM that Sora had wanted to hang out with… alone… just the two of them tomorrow, not some trashy slut of a girl… but still, Roxas was extremely certain that the brunet could never really LOVE him the way that he definitely loved the brunet.

 _Happy thoughts Roxas… Happy thoughts… You and Sora on your honeymoon… somewhere nice and hot… just the two… of… you… together…_

Roxas fell asleep once more.

.o0o.

'ROXAS! Get your sleepy butt out of bed! We need to get moving!'

Roxas awoke with a start as his father, Cid, banged on his bedroom door.

'Okay! Okay! No need to be so loud!' Sleepy Roxas replied as he threw his blanket off and down the single bed. Noticing it was 8am Roxas sat up and slowly moved his lithe body up and out of bed.

 _Urgh I bet Sora doesn't have to do this crap for his dad…_

 _Mmm Sora… I wish I could have spent today with him._

He was so tired after the disturbed sleep that Roxas failed to realise something quite important until he had shuffled down the corridor and entered the only bathroom in the Strife homestead… and it had something to do with thinking about Sora so early in the morning…

Facing the full body mirror and examining his body, covered only in a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers Roxas suddenly realised that he had probably the hardest example of morning wood he had ever experienced.

 _Okay thank fuck Mom and Dad hadn't seen that…_

Roxas removed his white t-shirt and took in the REAL image of his body.

 _So you like cock do you, Roxas?_

Terrifying bruises that had ceased hurting on contact.

 _Punches._

 _Kicks._

 _Spluttering._

Tiny scars here and there where the blade had entered.

 _Stab._

 _Stab._

 _Stab._

Burn marks dotted in a heart shape around the area his heart lay.

 _What does a faggot need with a heart?_

Finally, rippling dark lines across his ribs embedded with swelling where his ribs had been broken…

 _Agony._

 _The taste of blood._

 _Feeling broken._

 _All because I'm a faggot… well, maybe I am… but they'll never take who I am away from me…_

Yes, Roxas Strife and his family had to move to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town after a hideous homophobic attack by former friends. No one in Destiny Islands knew this of course, not even Hayner, Pence or Olette knew the reason why it had happened (though they suspected), only that Roxas had been beaten up.

 _What would Sora think if he knew?_

Roxas scoffed to himself as he turned on the shower head and entered the hot spray.

 _He would spit at me and call me a faggot, he's straight, he could never like me, the best thing I can do is just be his friend… at least then we can hug sometimes… that could be enough for me..._

 _Have some self-respect…_

 _There's no point when you're a faggot like me…_

.o0o.

Working on cars with Cid Strife wasn't the hardest thing in the world; Roxas, who by 11am was exhausted, seriously appreciated the fact that his dad was so mechanically capable and the fact that his instructions were so precise and clear that he could follow them easily.

Cid had actually been Management Specialist of a huge company in Twilight Town called Traveller Industrial. His specialty was the invention of the Gummi Ship, a type of jet that was now world renowned as the fastest, most combat-capable, military-grade air vehicle ever. So as you can imagine, telling Roxas how to change a tire or repair a heater on car was absolute child's play.

Everyone who knew the Strifes in Twilight Town knew about Cid's work, but they also knew that Traveller Industrial became consumed in lawsuits over government fraud and tax evasion, and so, even a Management Specialist in the military department found that his pay cheques weren't cashing most of the time, thus, when Roxas was attacked, even though they had barely any money to their names, Cid Strife sold everything and brought his family to Destiny Islands, where he knew things like gay marriage had been legal for centuries.

Unfortunately the sudden move in time for a new school year meant that a job as a bottom-of-the-barrel car mechanic would have to do… and it also meant that Ashe Strife had become a bottom-of-the-barrel waitress… no one knew the backstory of the Strifes except for the Strifes themselves, but can you imagine the love that those parents must share from Roxas to do that for him? All because they wanted him to be able to be himself and remain safe and happy…

Bzzt.

Roxas heard his phone vibrate and ignored it, assuming it to be Olette teasing him about his 'date' with Sora seeing as how she demanded details from him today.

'Go on, Son, answer it we're having a break anyway, can't look at fucking cars for more than a few hours.' Cid's gruff voice stated as he took a cigarette from behind his ear and proceeded to light it while walking outside the car shop.

Sitting down on the floor against the wall next to their current vehicle of operation Roxas pulled out his phone.

'Morning ghost Roxas :p! You sleep well ?' – Sora

Roxas' heart began beating ten times as quickly, he had NOT been expecting the love of his life to even speak to him again after that risky hug last night… Beating wasn't the right word, his heart was hammering, his blood pumping, and that weird numb sensation caused by adrenaline flooded Roxas' limbs causing his hands to tremble.

 _He hugged you back, Moron, and THEN texted you goodnight! Of course he is going to speak to you today!_

 _But I'm a faggot…_

 _Ok! Fine! If you want to play it that way then yeah, you, sorry, we, are a faggot, but so is he and he called you ghost Roxas which means he remembers you saying you would hug him again on Monday!_

 _No… He's straight…_

 _Oh fuck off then! Don't listen to me!_

'Morning Sora , yeah slept great thanks wbu?' – Roxas

Roxas sent the message expecting a reply hours later, that's how friends do it, texting each other with hour long intervals between texts… only someone that has a crush on you texts back straight away consistently.

Roxas couldn't even press the lock button before a reply flew onto his screen.

'Nah :/ I never sleep that well tbh, glad u did tho thanks for putting up with me yesterday XD' – Sora

'Aww how come? ! Putting up with you, ha, jokes on u I had a great time with u :p' – Roxas

'I'll tell you in person sometime it's kind of stupid so dnt wna make u think I'm weird :o, Same :D' – Sora

'Already know ur weird so spill XD!' – Roxas

'Meanie! You owe me another hug 4 that!' – Sora

 _Flirty but funny… just like last night Roxas…_

'Whoop! That was my plan all along :D! Yh u arnt weird I just wanted more Sora hugs :p, now who's weird, huh!? :p' – Roxas

'Hehe u owe me 50 mil now I been counting XD! And yh u r weird Roxas! :p' – Sora

'Now who's the meanie! You made me cry :'( look at this crying face ' – Roxas

'Nooo I was joking! Okay I'll double the hug number to say sorry to mr crying face :o!' – Sora

'That's better! :p, how many hugs we on now haha?' – Roxas

The very thought of hugging Sora had given Roxas a major hard on, and now the prospect of millions of Sora hugs was making his bulge twitch beneath his dark blue jeans and red checkered boxers…

'Hmm let's just call it infinite hugs how bout that? :p' – Sora

Roxas' bulge seemingly nodded its head…

'So u mean I can just come up 2 THE Sora Leonhart, teenage heartthrob for girls everywhere and captain of Destiny Islands High's Struggle team and just HUG HIM!?' – Roxas

It took a few seconds longer for Sora to respond causing Roxas to enter a state of shitting himself panic that he had offended the boy.

'Yh, but cus infinity is like infinite we have to make a special rule or something so that we can actually have all these hugs :p' – Sora

Weird but okay…

'Like what :p?' – Roxas

'So our hugs would mean more if we didn't hug any1 else right? Like if we can only hug each other it makes it special?' – Sora

Roxas liked where this was going already…

'Yh totally ' – Roxas

'Ok great ! So I'm only allowed to ever hug u and u can only hug me, no one else!' – Sora

Roxas pants reached maximum tightness as he read and reread those words dozens of times.

'W8 w8 w8! So only I, Roxas Strife, can hug teenage heartthrob and captain of the DIH Struggle team, no1 else nt even cheerleaders or whatever!?' – Roxas

'Yep! And only I, Sora Leonhart, can hug teenage heartthrob and should-be-a-model-but-isnt-4-some-reason Roxas Strife, no1 else nt even cheerleaders or whatever :D XD :p' – Sora

'Fucking deal!' – Roxas

 _Shit that was too enthusiastic he'll think I'm a freak!_

'XD yay! You're all mine then haha :p!' – Sora

'Oh yh well ur all mine Sora how do you like that :p haha' – Roxas

'Fine by me! You better be prepared for how many hugs you're going to get :p' – Sora

Just then Cid returned and told Roxas to return to helping him work.

'Okay one sec I was just texting Sora I'll tell him I'm gonna be busy for a few hours.' Roxas mumbled not taking his eyes off the screen.

' I'll talk later have to go back to work with my dad :(' – Roxas

'Ok, text me later when you're free? (pretty please :p)' – Sora

Roxas smiled at the dorkiness that was contained in those brackets.

'Definitely :p' – Roxas

'K can't w8 ' – Sora

Cid was looking down over the screen of his son's phone without Roxas realising.

'Jesus, that many messages in one morning?' Cid gruffly asked.

'Hehe, yeah.' Roxas replied.

'Glad I had that talk with you last night then.' Cid said as he turned and went back over to the vehicle they were working on.

'Dad!' Roxas protested his father to shut up about said event while standing up.

'Uh, Rox,' Cid began looking at his son, 'you might wanna give it a minute, try imagining your grandma or something, that used to work for me.'

'Wha-' Roxas began before realising that he was still quite hard from his text conversation with Sora and had just done the awkward leg waddle of bonerness. The poor, poor blond boy flushed red with embarrassment…

Cid just chuckled, 'Figure you're embarrassed right now, but least ya know it works, Son, for some men it doesn't.'

And the rest of their afternoon was spent with Cid ripping Roxas for his… situation earlier on… as well as more important lessons in sex and romance… including personal stories… Eventually the torture ended and the Strife men returned home for dinner at about 6pm, Roxas was thoroughly knackered, and after more embarrassment at dinner, with his mother explaining in detail where, how and why Roxas was conceived, the blond boy once again locked himself in his room, ready to finish the last Mathematics homework he had left to do for school.

Picking up his phone once he had finished, Roxas flopped onto bed and started a group phone call with Hayner, Pence and Olette.

.o0o.

'So you guys were actually there until it closed!' Hayner exclaimed.

'Uh, yeah and we just talked for ages and kinda got to know each other.' Roxas stated.

'Wow maybe we don't even need to tie him up, Rox, maybe he'll just let you do that himself!' Hayner returned.

'I'm not into BDSM but oh god how I would love to…' Roxas started.

'Okay, enough about the fantasy! Get to the reality!' Olette protested, urging Roxas to continue.

Roxas straightened the blond spikes on his head for no reason.

'So we were at the bus stop, cus he said he would wait with me and he asked me to hang out tomorrow, well today now I guess-' Roxas began.

'Oooooooo, Sora and Roxas sitting in a tree!' Pence started.

'Anyway! Continue!' Olette demanded.

'And I said I couldn't because Sunday was the day I helped my dad at work, which is true, and basically, Sora just looked really sad… so I hugged him.' Roxas ended

'WHAT!' Hayner shrieked as Pence could be heard chuckling at Roxas' actions.

'Awww! Did he hug you back?' Olette cooed.

'Y-yeah, he did and then after when my bus came, he actually hugged me…' Roxas started, thinking deeply about what all of this could mean.

'SEE! I knew he liked you!' Hayner again shouted.

'We did tell you, Roxas.' Olette said and Roxas could tell she was smiling.

'Nah, he's straight you guys.' Roxas replied.

The sound of facepalming echoed throughout the group chat.

'But you said he's been texting you nonstop!' Olette said annoyed at her blond friend's idiocy.

'Well yeah…' Roxas started.

'And what about this weird infinite hug thing you have going on now?' Pence asked.

'Well true but…'

'And what about him wanting you to text later?' Hayner rounded up for the gang.

'I guess but…'

'There is no 'but', Roxas.' Olette scalded, 'Now in a second we are all gonna hang up, and YOU have to go text Sora!'

'But what if he's fucking someone and I interrupt-' Roxas tried.

'Roxas, we've known him since we were all five years old, even if we weren't close, that boy is definitely not going to be _fucking someone_ , now go and talk to him!' Olette said before hanging up followed by the 'good luck' wishes and laughing of Hayner and Pence.

Here goes nothing I guess…

'Hey ' – Roxas

A few seconds went by, Roxas thought about playing a video game while he waited since Sora probably have many other people to text and message than just him.

One second later.

Bzzt.

'Hey Roxas ! How was the rest of work with ur dad?' – Sora

'Was good thanks bt so tired :'(, how was ur day?' – Roxas

' poor Roxas , ah well least you get 2 see me tmrw :p! My day was ok, homework and video games is like evil vs good :/' – Sora

'Haha so true :p! Oof know that feeling :/' – Roxas

' oh btw have u ever Struggled before?' – Sora

'I did when at TT for school team but I had to stop from injury :/' – Roxas

The painful memories of what that injury actually entailed flooding back into his mind as Roxas remembered how a real blade feels when it sliced into your skin… over and over again…

'What kind of injury ?' – Sora

'I'll tell when you tell me bout ur nightmares :p' – Roxas

'Awww no fair! But deal! :p' – Sora

'I'm probs terrible at it now tbh :/, why do you ask?' – Roxas

'Lies! Bet ur gr8 ! Well cus Tidus' blitzball season is way 2 busy so there's a spot open on the team and there's tryouts next Friday for his replacement.' – Sora

'Ooooh I get it, u need sm1 on ur team :p haha might need some convincing cus I'm not sure bout it :/' – Roxas

'I'll train u myself! :D! Then u will be awesome and we can be on the team together and that means we wud get 2 hang out Mday, Weday and Friday after school!' – Sora

'Now THAT is tempting :p XD I dunno I'll think bout it :/ don't wanna let u down if I suck :/' – Roxas

'Well if u like it and u used to do it at TT then even if u don't make the team we can just hang out and practice on Saturdays or whenever we want !' – Sora

'Ha sold! More Sora time!' – Roxas

'Jokes on u this time :D! It's more Roxas time for me! Muahahahaha!' - Sora

The two boys sat texting each other for another couple of hours and called it a night when midnight came, but only because getting up for school was now a mere 7 hours away…

Who doesn't love waking up at 3am because of never ending nightmares, dozing till 4:30am and then watching _Youtube_ videos until 7am? Oh right, Roxas fucking doesn't, especially on a school night…

But whatever… Today seemed like it would be an awful day already, so at least Roxas wouldn't be too upset if he walked into school and saw Sora fucking three girls at once, well no actually he still would be very upset and slightly distressed by how Sora was even managing such a task, but whatever, point was: today was going to be a bad day, Roxas knew it.

However, at least it wouldn't start with detention for being late, as Roxas was stood facing into his locker getting his books out a full ten minutes before he usually did so. Roxas slammed the door shut accidently in his tired state and bent down to check if all his books were actually there, and they were.

Straightening up, Roxas felt a presence close in on his personal space from behind.

He turned around and saw no one.

Turning back around he was greeted with an incredibly beautiful sight: heavenly cheekbones, sumptuously plump pink lips that looked ready to be licked, a jawline to end all jawlines, pointy, delicious chocolate-brown hair and the shining eyes of a cloudless blue sky in summer… eyes that reflected nothing but Roxas in them.

'Hi.' Sora stated grinning ear to ear.

Roxas laughed, 'Sorry do I know you?'

Sora pouted back trying to indicate something telepathically.

'I owe you another hug for that don't I?' Roxas questioned turning bright red, trying to ignore the twinge in his grey boxers. Ignoring how his body trembled just by looking at the brunet.

Sora nodded with a beautiful, toothy smile. Opening his arms he moved forwards and embraced the blond boy, the two of them nestling into the crooks of the other's necks as Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunet. Just like on Saturday their two hearts began beating in sync as if greeting an old friend…

Sora audibly let out a sigh… almost of relief.

'You okay, Sora?' Roxas said not breaking the contact but instead whispering into his angel's left ear.

'Y-yeah I just uhh, I dunno, I kinda missed not hugging you is all.' Sora stated, Roxas twitched in shock but Sora didn't let go. 'S-sorry if I-'

'I missed it too.' Roxas interrupted through his shock.

'Good thing we've got infinite huh?' Sora said smiling to himself with his eyes closed, remembering that they had technically promised to only hug each other, no one else.

'And we can't hug anyone but each other either.' Roxas voiced Sora's thoughts, both boys beamed at this but in total secret to the other. 'You're all mine.' Roxas chuckled.

'And you're all mine.' Sora added a bit more loudly.

Roxas had no clue as he was facing the lockers but there was a group of fangirls gathered, squealing at the boys, one or two had nosebleeds… and all of them had just heard Sora proclaim Roxas as his own… Roxas turned around after hearing a squeal to see the girls standing watching and in his mind was pleased that Sora had accidently said what he said too loudly, not realising that said fangirls were actually his personal fangirls and it was Sora who was trying to get rid of any competition… but why would he think that when he was just average looking… why would anyone think anything of him, Roxas Strife… the faggot…

The group of girls dissipated since the show had ended leaving both boys red faced, Sora was scratching his head and chuckling as he did whenever he felt awkward Roxas noticed.

Roxas smiled causing the brunet to look away through shyness.

'I've gotta head to History, I'll see you in English, Sora.' Roxas said before quickly embracing the boy and vanishing.

Sora stood watching the blond walk away, breathing heavily, unable to take his eyes off of him. As Roxas passed a girl further down the corridor Sora noticed her checking out Roxas' ass as he walked by. Said girl then turned away when Roxas had gone around the corner and received an incredibly dirty scowl from Sora.

Selphie Winters. The school bike. She was a fairly plain girl, no outstanding features, but she had the sexual appetite of a monster, and teenage boys were helpless in her wake… and teenage girls… Selphie was an absolute predator when it came to these matters. The girl shot Sora an equally dirty scowl back, still pissed that he had immediately rejected her at the start of highschool when he rose to fame on the school Struggle team.

.o0o.

Roxas couldn't have been happier when English class FINALLY came around because it seemed like a millennium since he had spied on his favourite sexy Struggle star's boxers… and today they were checkered dark blue and grey with a lovely grey waistband. To make things even better, now that he was friends with Sora, if said angel turned around and caught him watching, Roxas could smile and give a wave if Ursula was distracted, and it was lucky for the two boys the other class members were being particularly rowdy this Monday morning, seeing as how they spent most of the class pulling faces at each other.

But then that first awful mistake of the day happened.

Roxas was in a different class to everyone else before lunch, and when it came time to join his friends the blond boy took his crappy school pizza and walked into the cafeteria. Seeing no one the boy began walking towards the usual table at the very back.

'Roxas!' Sora's voice came over the clamour of other students. Roxas turned and blushed as he saw his brown-haired love at a table with all the other Struggle jocks, in fact, the entire team was there except Riku. Sora had one spare seat next to him which he seemed to be guarding with his life.

Roxas knew how this worked, sure they could be friends, but in comparison to Sora, Roxas was a totally unpopular loser… at least… that was Roxas' perception of high school social structure from Twilight Town.

Roxas sighed and waved at him knowing the brunet was probably saving the seat for Riku or a cheerleader or something. Sitting down in his usual seat, Roxas looked up and saw a devastating sight: Sora looking his way completely distraught. Roxas simply waved at the boy, and in Roxas' mind meant 'it's okay I know how the popularity thing works', but in reality he had just made his new friend feel like absolute shit.

Roxas was getting a few looks from various jocks who had noticed Sora was sad, so devouring his pizza in incredible speed, Roxas may as well have vanished and reappeared in the library, wanting to get his homework out the way since Olette had said something about socialising after school.

Fast-forward to the end of school and Roxas was hit by a sense of déjà vu… literally… as an unknown force with the strength of a thousand bodybuilders span the blond and slammed him into the set of lockers near the entryway.

Roxas was once again disappointed by the lack of Sora makeout session occurring and was instead greeted by an incredibly terrifying, furious red head. The same slightly shorter red head was currently pinning him to the lockers by the scruff of his tie.

'Want to explain to me what the FUCK you think you're doing?' Kairi yelled straight into Roxas' face.

'W-what do you mean, Kairi? I haven't done anything!' Roxas replied innocently.

Olette appeared at her side. 'Oh good, you caught up to him, Kairi! Come on, Roxas, explain!' The brunet girl ordered.

'I really haven't done anything you guys, I swear!' Roxas stated again panicking that he had done something terrible.

'So first you beg me to help you date Sora.' Olette began.

 _Fuck, Olette, no!_

Roxas began sweating, 'n-no I didn't-' he was cut off by Kairi.

'Cut the 'I'm not gay' act, Roxas, it's not cute and it's NOT FUNNY!' Kairi roared.

 _Wait… is she… okay with me being gay?..._

'Look I'm sorry okay, I'll stay away from Sora!' Roxas spoke timidly.

 _Wait… is she… okay with me being gay?..._

Kairi slapped her head with her free hand.

'No! Wrong! I know you're gay, Roxas, that's not why I'm angry! I knew that before we met up on Saturday!' Kairi roared again.

Roxas shot Olette a WTF look.

'Not so loud-'

'Look, Roxas! You like Sora, yes?' Kairi said through gritted teeth.

Roxas looked at his feet. 'Y-yeah I r-really do.' Roxas choked out.

Kairi's grip, stare and heart softened all at once, as with Olette. The two girls looked at each other, anger switching to concern.

'Okay, well that makes me a bit happier with you I suppose,' Kairi began, 'but Sora is totally upset right now because of you.'

Roxas felt a pain much worse than any knife rip into his heart, he looked up, desperate to know what the hell Kairi was talking about.

'Sora asked you to hang out yesterday, Roxas, and you said you couldn't and that's okay because you were legitimately busy, but you never suggested another time you guys were gonna hang out just you two.' Olette spoke softly trying to explain the error of her blond friend's ways.

 _Fuck… I didn't even realise…_

'AND then he caught Selfie the school slag, bike, bitch, man-stealer and actually sometimes girl-stealer Winters checking you out after you guys saw each other before class this morning.' Kairi added in a scalding fashion.

'Wait, you what?' Roxas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah you're fresh meat to her, Roxas, she'll probably approach you and suggest a quick fuck in the broom cupboard like she did with Tidus… fucking bitch.' Olette continued... Roxas figured Olette had had a fleeting crush on the school Blitzball star Tidus Nuwa when Selfie made her move…

'Okay I doubt that, because look at me,' Roxas began, 'and secondly it's not my fault even if she did, I would never think about being with a girl nevermind do anything to hurt Sora.' Roxas stated very matter-of-factly as if what he had said was absolute concrete.

'I'm glad to hear that, but whether you believe us or not she will approach you to flirt and at that moment I have a suggestion for you, Roxas.' Kairi stated ominously.

'Other than rejecting her, what is it exactly…?' Roxas questioned.

'It's very bold on your behalf if you do it, but I can guarantee if you do do it then Sora will not only be yours, since he already is, and don't question that!' Kairi started as Roxas tried to disagree, 'but he will be yours much quicker and it'll make him very happy.'

Kairi and Olette explained that rejecting Selphie in the loudest possible manner would ensure rumours began to fly…

'Just do it!' Kairi commanded to which Roxas reluctantly nodded, reluctant not because he didn't want the scheme to work but because he feared the negative repercussions should he fail… 'Remember, no one on Destiny Islands has a problem with homosexuality, Roxas, so this is honestly fine… trust us, okay?' Kairi continued more softly.

Roxas nodded, 'o-okay…'

'For Sora, Roxas, you're doing it for him.' Olette finished.

 _For Sora…_

Roxas felt his resolve strengthen.

 _For Sora… I would do anything…_

'HOWEVER!' Kairi suddenly screamed causing a LOT of commotion from passers-by.

'Your second mistake, Blondie! Discounting Selphie, was that you apparently walked straight past Sora at lunch, EVEN THOUGH he had saved YOU and only you a seat next to him, and then you sat by yourself and wouldn't look at him!' Olette began.

'Yeah he didn't even save his closest friends a seat because he's so obsessed with you, Roxas.' Kairi continued. 'AND then you just walk past him after all this stuff about hugging each other and going on more dates together and stuff like that. Why?' She questioned.

Roxas stood against those metal lockers and… just felt so god damn fucking bad he actually felt ashamed to look his two friends in the face. 'I-I didn't know that seat was for me, guys, I swear…' He began looking back at his feet. 'And he isn't obsessed with me he's just a good friend… a-and they aren't dates I'm paying him back for the meal he got me… he's straight…'

'Why didn't you sit with him if you actually love him like you say you do, how could you just blank him like that?' Kairi prodded. 'I'll just leave the _obsession_ and _dates_ bit for now since you clearly aren't going to properly acknowledge them'.

'I-I'll start by saying outright I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him, Kairi, okay?' Roxas began grimly.

'Go on.' She ordered with crossed arms.

'You have to understand I just moved from Twilight Town a-and it was so cliquey there that even normal high school stereotypes don't apply… so I'm not a jock but Sora is, so sitting with him at lunch, or rather, being seen in a large public place with him would have gotten you beaten up and thrown in the dumpsters…' Roxas stopped, a tear catching his eye at the memory of that horrible, horrible place.

'Umm are you for real?' Olette asked, she had never asked her gay bestfriend what Twilight High was actually like, it was a VERY sore subject.

'Yeah he is actually.' Kairi stated surprisingly both other teens. 'Mine and Nami's cousin Xion goes there and she sat at the wrong table once last year because it was empty and a bunch of cheerleaders trampled her and cut bunches of her hair out.'

Olette's jaw dropped in absolute mortification.

'Xion is your cousin?' Roxas asked shitting himself slightly… considering that if the red head did know Xion… then maybe she knew about why he transferred…

'Mhm that's how me and Nami knew you were gay before we made our little Sora and Roxas cinema date plan.' Kairi gave a grim smile that told Roxas she was sorry about what happened to him but that at the same time she would keep the secret to herself.

'Please don't tell Sora…' Roxas said pleadingly.

'Don't worry, that'll come later and from YOU, not us, Roxas.' Kairi assented.

'Hang on, hang on! Your school was that… disgusting, Roxas? And how come you haven't told me why you transferred?' Olette threw into the conversation still shocked about the information about Kairi's cousin.

'It was bad…' Roxas stated looking mournful once again.

'ANYWAY getting sidetracked here… Okay, we can let you off this time Roxas but you want Sora, and as you can tell he's actually really shy and sensitive on the inside, so I'm afraid you need to make the first move here and keep the wheel rolling.' Kairi said.

This time Roxas looked the red head straight in her pale eyes, a serious almost crazed look on his face. 'I won't fuck it up again…'

'Excellent!' The red head chirped happily, 'now let's go find the others, we're all going to an ice cream parlour!'

'Surprise!' Olette joined in before rushing off with Kairi to the entrance door. Roxas followed in his daze.

.o0o.

The brilliant sunshine of Destiny Islands left a fairly dense heat during summer afternoons. Now that Autumn was beginning, the denseness was had reduced into a more pleasant… survivable heat. And that meant one thing for all kids on Destiny Islands…

ICE CREAM!

Sora in particular was in ecstasy at the thought of a huge vanilla ice cream cone.

'No five scoops! I'm gonna get five scoops you guys!' Sora shouted in his excitement.

As the gang of eight reached the Fabulous Frozen Freezer, and ice cream parlour in the heart of the town centre Sora and Roxas hadn't spoken directly much, only as part of group conversations, although Roxas had made a point of walking right beside Sora at all times, much to the brunet's sheer joy.

As they entered Roxas told them that he would find the gang a table and wait for them.

'Noooo, Roxas wait for me.' Sora pouted.

'I haven't got any money with me Sora, plus if I'm the table master I can save you a seat right next to me.' The blond smiled as he walked away from the counter. Sora was suddenly placated and actually pretty happy with this situation now.

Once everyone had their ice creams… Sora indeed got five scoops… and chocolate sauce… and sprinkles… the gang were all pleasantly having their own conversations with whoever was closest, meaning that this was Roxas' time to shine…

'Sora there's something I wanted to say.' Roxas began.

 _I love you…_

'Hmmm?' Sora questioned between licks.

 _He looks so beautiful when he looks at me like that…_

Roxas felt his heart hammering again.

'Sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch, I have a few hang ups from my old school, and I know it's not an excuse to just blank you, but I didn't realise everyone was so… friendly here…' Roxas spoke so only Sora could hear him, edging his seat closer to the brunet's. Roxas still felt ashamed at his behaviour and gave in to his habit of looking down at his feet whenever he felt stupid or embarrassed.

Sora reached over and lifted the blond's chin with his left hand giggling. 'it's okay Roxas, I forgive you, buuuuuuut…' Sora began.

Roxas smiled at the brunet, 'More hugs?'

 _Please god let it be more hugs!_

'That and also you have to sit with me at lunch every single day forever.' The brunet replied looking thoroughly hopeful and amused at once.

'Deal.' Roxas agreed looking into the sky blue eyes of his love.

Roxas had no idea but Sora had also shifted his chair closer…

Sora gave Roxas another breath-taking smile, 'hey why don't you get an ice cream, I'll pay?' He suggested.

'Well… if I say yes then I guess I owe you more coke…' Roxas started, leaning an inch closer to Sora.

Sora giggled again, 'And more hugs…', shuffling his chair so that it touched Roxas'. He handed the blond enough money for whatever he wanted and watched him stand up to order. Just as Roxas reached the queue a group of girls entered the parlour and made their way over to where Roxas was now standing… including Selphie Winters…

Roxas was completely unaware of the situation behind him where both the new group of girls were and his table was, but Olette had stopped talking to Hayner and Namine and was sending death glares at Selphie and her posse; Kairi was drilling holes into the back of Roxas' head as a warning that the daring scheme they had discussed was nigh; and Sora sat watching Roxas, knowing full well what Selphie Winters was probably doing there… having most likely stalked Roxas to the parlour…

Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder as he read the large wall-mounted menu.

Turning around he was greeted by a shorter brunet girl with her hair in pig tails, she had freckles on her nose and evil eyes… Roxas immediately hated those eyes. To top off the sinister glare he was getting from this girl she was pressing her breasts together with her biceps having undone several buttons on her school blouse… her red bra was so visible Roxas could have puked.

'Roxas, right?' The girl asked in a toxic voice.

'Uhh, yeah, do I know you?' Roxas asked knowing exactly who this slut was.

'No, but I'm Selphie Winters, I think we're in Maths together!' She stated happily.

'Oh, cool, uhh-' Roxas noticed that Kairi was shooting him _I will fucking murder you if you fuck this up_ looks. Mainly because the conversation they were having was audible from their table, the seven of Roxas' friends having gone deadly silent, listening carefully.

Selphie let out a schoolgirl giggle, 'Oh you're so funny, Roxas!' She squealed.

'I didn't say anything-'

'And cute, you know how cute you are don't you!' She continued.

Roxas noticed that Sora's mouth was trembling and his eyes looked like riverbeds ready to burst rather than the usual clear, sky blue they usually looked.

'Umm, I need to get back to my friend-'

'If you ever wanna, you know, have some fun,' She winked at him, 'Just lemme know cutie, I think you and me could make some fireworks, don't you?' The slut enquired.

Roxas looked up to see Sora bolting from the parlour, five pairs of angry eyes were directed at Selphie and Kairi's eyes ordered Roxas to make his stand… now.

…../ Fragment missing /…

/Roxas/ Error Synchronising Chain of Events /Sora/

…../ Fragment missing /…

…. This page has been written but/ …..

… Break the dream…...

…Find the missing pages…

…..Transcend the dream..…

…Seek the truth…

See the world for what it really is…..

'No, I don't think so actually, and I would hate to think you just go up to random guys at school and ask them that question, Selphie.' Roxas sneered as he began walking towards the door where Sora had just fled to.

As Roxas passed his table he heard Selphie call to him, 'what are you, gay?'

Roxas threw the dirtiest look imaginable at the girl.

Kairi and Olette began gay-girl bestfriend clapping and squealing as the others stared at the confrontation.

Roxas tore outside and found his heart breaking when he saw Sora leaning against the wall of the parlour parallel to the door, crying his eyes out. The blond ran straight over and pulled the weeping angel into a tight embrace.

'R-roxas?' The crying brunet questioned.

'Shhh, I'm here, Sora, I'm here.' Roxas answered squeezing his love tight.

'W-what did you say to her?' Sora questioned looking extremely worried, heart break etched on his face.

'Well I told her to fuck off about her _proposition_.'

Sora sniffled, a smile forming on his face. 'Y-you did?'

'Yeah, I did.' Roxas answered wiping the tears away from Sora's eyes causing him to redden. The blond pulled Sora into a deep embrace that Roxas wanted to translate as 'I am so in love with you.'

Sora sniffled a bit more as he nuzzled Roxas' neck.

'Hey, weren't you meant to be at Struggle today?' Roxas questioned raising an eyebrow behind the brunet's back.

'Uhhh y-yeah, me and Riku sort of skipped it so we could all hang out.' Sora responded quietly.

Roxas pulled back from the hug. 'Just can't get enough of me can you?' He teased while breaking into a smile.

'I guess I can't.' Sora smiled back blushing.

Roxas still held the boy of his dreams in his arms,' So you know how Saturday's our Struggle day and also socialising as a big group day?' He began.

'Y-yeah?' Sora sniffed his last sniffle.

'Should we make Tuesday and Thursday nights something like homework nights?' Roxas asked. 'I-I mean if you d-don't h-have plans!' He added looking away hurriedly embarrassed for no reason.

'Oh my god yes!' Sora squealed. 'I-I mean uh yeah sure _dude.'_ The brunet had added an overly masculine accent to the last word after his initial squeal.

'You are so lame, Sora.' Roxas chuckled.

Sora stuck his tongue out at the blond and pulled him closer for another hug before the two returned to their friends.

Today had been a weird fucking day, but Roxas knew two things: Sora and him were doing great with three _totally not dates_ planned every week. But secondly, when Roxas walked back into the parlour with a much cheered up Sora, Kairi didn't say it, but Roxas knew that he had her on his side, just like he had Olette, Hayner and Pence.

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! From now on there will be a bit of time skipping over anything I think is too much filler, no content is being cut from the story, I just want to avoid anything boring in this much shorter fanfic than _It Was Always You_ , if you love filler head over to that story because it will be the epic length FF that this fandom doesn't really see much of.

Next time Roxas gets some very bad news from Cid, in fact it's life changing and Roxas must say his goodbyes to his new friends and Sora… or will he? Ha, see cliffhanger almost. But yeah, next chapter will be pretty intense, there's some stuff about Roxas' attack here but the fear of returning to TT will be real next time…


End file.
